metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ridley
Cleanup I've marked this article for a cleanup due to the jarble in the paragraphs. Lots of information I've never heard of in this article, so if you find sources that confirm these things, please put them in the article, even a link to a website is fine. I'll work on it later.--Richard 21:07, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Timeline We need a reason why Ridley is fully organic again in Super Metroid. I have made 4 possible timeline theories for Ridley after his first encounter with the Hunter: Timeline A: (Ridley going to Tallon IV) 1. Ridley 1 is defeated (not destroyed) in the Ridley Area on Zebes during Zero Mission. 2A. When the Zebesian Pirates split in two groups (or possibly more, as there are still 2 frigates whose fates are unknown) after the Fall of Zebes, the group that went to Tallon IV took Ridley (who might have been heavily wounded) with them. and fixed them with their cyborg technology, creating Meta-Ridley. 2B. The Zebesian Pirates started cloning Ridley, the DNA samples they used for this might have been from before or after his initial defeat on Zebes. 3. The Hunter attacks Orpheon, and Meta-Ridley is forced to flee to Tallon IV. Meta-Ridley is defeated through the combined effort of the Hunter and the Chozo statues. Meta-Ridley falls into the Impact Crater, and most likely escaped while Aran was fighting Metroid Prime in the Impact Crater. 4. MP3C happens, and this Ridley is completely destroyed. (will not tell anything else due to spoilers) 5. Super Metroid: The successfully cloned Ridley from Zebes attacks Ceres and steals the last Metroid. He MIGHT have been completely destroyed in this game, either from his battle with the Hunter or the destruction of Zebes, although I think it's not likely, as the Federation apparantly has a frozen Ridley on the BSL research station, this Ridley might have been another clone, though. Timeline B: (Ridley staying on Zebes, as it was intended before Prime) 1. Same as above. 2A. When the Zebesian Pirates split in two groups (or possibly more, as there are still 2 frigates whose fates are unknown) after the Fall of Zebes, the group that went to Tallon IV took some DNA samples of Ridley with them, cloned him and altered him with cyborg technology; creating Meta-Ridley. 2B. The Zebesian Pirates kept the Original Ridley. 3. Same as above. 4. Same as above. 5. Super Metroid: The Original Ridley from Zebes attacks Ceres and steals the last Metroid. He MIGHT have been completely destroyed in this game, either from his battle with the Hunter or the destruction of Zebes, although I think it's not likely, as the Federation apparantly has a frozen Ridley on the BSL research station, this Ridley might have been another clone, though. Timeline C: -All Ridley's are clones (Zero Mission one might have been the origibal, though). If one of the theories above were to be true, it is unknown why the High Command didn't just order an army of Ridleys to be made, thus making any other means of conquest (through Metroids, Phazon or the base on Zebes) unneccesary. Timeline D: -As stated in the article, all Ridley's are the same entity, save for Ridley-X, which is a X-clone of the frozen Original. Although the "massive phazon exposure from the explosion recreates his organic tissue" is highly unlikely, I don't see any other way of him surviving everything. Maybe his Meta-Ridley armor was removed or something? :Woah, long post. However, I'm sorry to say but theories aren't really helpful. If we could find info from Nintendo or something, then we could put it in the article. For all we know, these are all the same Ridleys. However, we'll never know unless Nintendo officially confirms this. Nice timelines though.--Richard 01:27, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Ridley>Meta Ridley>Omega Ridley According to Metroid: Zero Mission, Meta Ridley is the Final Boss when Samus tries to escape Zebes after her ship is shot down. As this is a more recent game, it should supersede the information in Metroid and thus Meta Ridley's first creation and appearance is as the final boss in Metroid: Zero Mission and should be edited as so. I also believe that the Meta Ridley seen throughout Metroid Prime is meant to be the same Meta Ridley as seen at the end of Metroid: Zero Mission after escaping the base there on Zebes. As an explanation as to why he is normal again in Super Metroid, it is partially explained at the end of Corruption that after destroying all the Phazon from its original source everything it infected returns to normal as before. As Ridley only survived due to merging with the Phazon during Corruption it is logical to assume that once it was removed he was revived in his original form, similarly to how Samus returns to normal as well. He was either fully rejuvenated or quickly received medical attention, in either case he returned to his original self. :Actualy Mecha Ridley is the last boss of Metroid Zero Mission. There is several differences between the two. The major difference is that Mecha Ridley is a robotic version of Ridley (a fake to say it quickly) and Meta Ridley is a cyborg (Ridley combined with robot parts). MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Temporary Suggestion As done on many other wikis that require explanation that the creators are not providing, someone could find a Metroid forum and place theories from forums (not me, I can't find any) to how Ridley became organic again. Darqlink51 01:13, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Geoform 187 I was going through the Metroid Prime logs, and I found one Space Pirate log that looks very interesting. It says Ridley is a codename for 'Geoform 187', a little about Meta Ridley, and that Meta-Ridley is the 'mainstay of security'. Does this mean Ridley wasn't the leader of the Space Pirates? Are there 186-plus some other huge scary guys like Ridley and Kraid?...and how come no one else noticed the scan?--1upD 02:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :We noticed the scan, it is just we never said anything. Darqlink51 clearly noticed it, he made a redirect for Ridley named Geoform 187. Also Kraid could have been one of the 186 before Ridley. Also Ridley's place as leader has been disputed ever since Prime came out. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:50, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Shady sources.... The biography for Ridley is highly detailed, and contains a very ample amount of information on Ridley's background. But I have played through every main Metroid game (excluding the final 10% of Corruption) to 100% completion, I've read the first 7 chapters of the E-Manga, and I had never even seen half of the information written there! Could someone please shed some light on the sources of this mysterious information? (Such as the mass extinction program against the "Space Dragons", and Ridley's mission to eradicate chozo inhabitants of Zebes, and so on & so fourth...) Armantula513 03:13, 28 June 2008 (UTC) 'Space Dragon Mass Elimination Program' Seriously agreeing with Armantula here. Where did most of Ridley's background come from?